Vice
by Consexually
Summary: Apathetic and detached Noiz abandons his comfy life in Germany and transfers to an all-boys boarding school in Japan. Needless to say, he has absolutely zero interest in anything or anyone and is quick to make enemies. However, a certain blue haired boy tries to tear down the aloof boy's walls. NoiAo.


**A/N: **Greetings, everyone. Welcome to my first DMMD fanfic and I hope you decide to stay awhile. I've actually came up with a few ideas for DMMD fanfics before I decided to actually sit down and write at least one of them. I chose this idea because I love the little Hot Topic trash baby and thought writing from Noiz's perspective would be quite the challenge. If you didn't already tell by now, I'm not that great of a writer so please be gentle on me. I'm still learning! I also wanted to write this because I think there should be more NoiAo fanfics on this website; so let's hope this turns out good. ( ^.^") Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading. Please let me know what you think of it as well as let me know if I should actually continue this story. Let's begin!  
**Disclaimer: **DRAMAtical Murder is not mine, duh. All I own is this stupid story.  
**Inspiration(s) for this chapter: **The album _Daisy _by Brand New. This album was literally on repeat while I typed up this chapter. Heh.

Special [spe·cial]  
/speSHəl/

_adjective_  
1. better, greater, or otherwise different from what is usual.  
Synonyms: _exceptional, unusual, different, singular, unique, uncommon, notable, outstanding.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1  
Special**

Throughout my entire life I've been told the same thing over and over again. It doesn't take a genius to take one look at me and think of that recycled word. _Special_.

I've been called 'special' more times than I could count. At first, it was a hesitant word to describe my behavior and personality when I was a little kid. Of course, what parent in their right mind didn't think their newborn child was 'special' and 'different'? Well, mine weren't any different, I guess. Though, we aren't talking about the 'my kid is so smart and brilliant'-kind of special or the 'my child is so beautiful and unique'-kind of different. I had no doubt in my mind that my parent's did love me, in fact; at least at first they _did_. It wasn't until I started interacting with other kids that they realized something was dreadfully wrong and that I really was 'special.'

It was when I was put into preschool that my problem came into light. I would play with kids, but these kids were different than me. They would punch, kick, and hit me; then I'd do the same, and they would cry and I would get into trouble. I never understood why this happened and always asked myself, "Why are they crying?" After a few more fights, I was kicked out of preschool. My parents were at loss at what to do. I couldn't blame them. I wouldn't know what to do with me either. My father was the most upset with me because what I did was shameful for the family name. That was the first time he tried to beat me and he beat me so hard his knuckles had gone bloody and bruised. Of course, just like the other kids who tried hurting me physically, I didn't cry or I didn't feel any pain.

I always thought the problem was that I couldn't cry instead of not being able to feel pain. I didn't understand anything when I was that age and I just thought I lacked the ability to cry. I watched my mother cry constantly and though I felt bad, I couldn't begin to comprehend what was the real problem. Maybe it was best I didn't know because I always believed I would have been ten times more fucked up than I already am if I really did know why they decided to lock me in that huge room. I was glad I completely understood that because I couldn't feel pain like every other person, they bewitched me into the point of nonexistence. I'm glad I finally understood that years later.

Anyway, it wasn't until I learned that I was a monster I had reached pure bliss. I became content with my life after coming to that conclusion and for the first time in my life, I didn't feel like I had to try anymore. When I mean try, I mean I didn't have to try to act normal. I didn't have to try to win anyone's love and acceptance; because being locked up in that room for almost 7 years had destroyed any trace of emotional and feeling I had left. I lost all faith in humanity. I figured I would end up killing myself pretty soon anyway. There just wasn't much left of me anymore, emotionally and physically.

But of course, that all changed when I met him.

As soon as I turned 17, I decided upon myself to free myself from the clutches of my family and that room. Up until then I was home schooled by several tutors who visited me a few times a week. I was taught many subjects and even picked up on how to speak English and Japanese fluently, so it wasn't going to be a problem living in Japan- which was where I'd be attending a private school. I didn't know what was going through my mind back then or why I chose to even transfer to a Japanese high school.

Perhaps I just wanted something new.

I finally made the transition to moving out of my home in Germany to a private school in Japan. My parents didn't make much of an effort to give me their farewells, but my mother was kind enough to leave me a nice lump sum of money in case I needed it. I used that money to pay for my school tuition as well as room and board. They didn't bother to ask where I'd be staying; they just wanted me out of there.

It was a sunny day in the summer when I arrived to Japan. I had taken a plane and took a taxi to a nearby hotel. The school was a mere twenty minute drive away from my new school and since I arrived later in the day, I would spend the night in the hotel. Needless to say I didn't get much sleep tonight (though that's nothing new) and ended up staring wide eyed at the ceiling as the sunlight peered into my room. My alarm went off, making my head jar from the annoying beeping. I sat up straight and turning it off before rubbing my eyes awake. After a quick shower and heating up myself some hotel coffee, I pulled out my uniform and slipped it on.

The school uniform was exactly what I expected Japanese private school uniforms would be. I've watched enough anime for that and looking at myself in the mirror made me crack a smile. The jacket was more of a blazer and was dark blue in color, accompanied by a white button up shirt under it. The pants were black and simple and seemed to be more on the skinny side. I loosened the maroon tie around my collar and suddenly decided to unbutton a couple buttons om my shirt. I turned to my side and tilted my head at the mirror as I studied myself. I almost didn't recognize the solemn boy staring back at me. I raised a bandaged up hand and reached for the mirror, but was interrupted with a knock on the door.

"Noiz-sama, the car is ready to leave whenever you are.", a muffled voice spoke behind the door and I assumed it was my chauffeur. My mother had dared to bother booking a hotel room and a driver for my first day of school. I really couldn't understand her sometimes.

After letting out a tired sigh, I gave the room one last look over to make sure I didn't forget anything. I grabbed the handle of my suitcase and walked towards the door, opening it and nodding to my driver. He greeted me kindly with a bow but in return and ignored him and walked to the hotel entrance. The car ride was silent which I thanked the Lord for, I absolutely hated when these dumbbells tried to act like they cared and made small talk. I distracted myself by staring out the window, watching the large and small groups of students walking to school. Some of the male students were wearing the same uniform as me.

When I was dropped off, I walked to the first building in sight. I assumed this was the main building of the school, since it looked a lot bigger than the rest. I walked in and was immediately greeted by a boy with choppy silver hair. He bowed pretty low so I didn't see his face right away. He was wearing a thick yellow scarf around his neck which struck me as odd. It was smack dab in the middle of August and totally inappropriate for scarfs. An older man walked up behind him, giving me a look over as a look of realization sparked in his eyes. "Oh! You must be the transfer. Noiz-san, was it? I'm the vice principal, Mr. Shougo. I hope you have a wonderful school year. Clear here has your schedule and will be showing you around the school, ask him if you have any questions.", and with that, he walked off. He had said something else to me before he walked off, but I had already kind of shut him out when I studied Clear.

The boy next to him raised his head up and to say that I wasn't mesmerized by his magenta eyes was a lie. "Hi! I'm Clear. Welcome to our school! I hope you had a comfortable trip.", the beaming boy shoved his hand out in front of me in an effort for a handshake. I glanced down at it, deciding to ignore the 'friendly' gesture. I just met this guy and this would probably be the only time I ever talk to him. I

failed to see why we needed to make both of our presences known. "It's nice to meet you.", he chirped behind me, clearly not taking the hint I didn't care who he was.

"Noiz.", I replied curtly, walking past him towards the double doors. "Well, are you going to show me where my first class is or do I have to find it myself?" I heard hurried footsteps behind me and to my surprise, this freak was pretty fast on his feet. He stood in front of me, holding out his hand like a traffic cop directing traffic would. I noticed Clear was wearing gloves. I rolled my eyes. What a loser. "Not yet! First period doesn't start until an hour and a half. We have a late start every Monday. I'm going to show you your dorm first, wouldn't you like to know where you'll be living for the rest of the year, Noiz-san?", his lips was curled in a smile. I didn't know why the hell he was so chipper, but I nodded in response. "Great! Follow Clear!", he ordered and turned around on his heel, opening up the entrance doors and holding them open for me. I sighed inwardly, realizing that I did need this Clear guy's help. I wouldn't have been able to find out that Monday's start an hour and a half later than they usually do. After walking a few steps behind him, we finally made it out to the courtyard, or at least that's what I presumed it to be.

Outside of this school looked just as fancy and magnificent as it did inside. I would later find out that I came out of the building where most of the elective classes were held as well as where the front office was located. I kept on walking, not really taking notice of the many students littered on the grass and stone tables. I felt all eyes on me and though I usually didn't give a shit, I kept my head down. It was times like these I honestly loathed the extra attention, and to my dismay Clear immediately picked up on it. "Ah, it's because Noiz-san is foreign and not Japanese! He's _different_.", he whispered as if it was the world's best kept secret. I snorted, feeling my face turn hot. "Well, we're almost there, Noiz-san. Say...", I let Clear's voice trail off as I chose to shut him out. I chose this time to check out my surroundings, after all, I was going to be stuck here for the rest of my high school career. The buildings seemed to all be numbered and so far I counted 6 different buildings. The school looked a lot smaller on the Internet but I couldn't complain. I decided to choose one of the most prestigious schools in this area, which isn't saying much. The rest of the city was basically one big crowded garbage dump.

After walking a few more steps and Clear babbling about the most pointless shit, we made it to one of the larger buildings on campus. I stopped in my tracks and gazed up at the building, reading 'Midorijima Academy Dormitory A'in large, bold letters. Adjusting the backup hanging off one of my shoulders, I walked up the stairs and through the double doors. I followed Clear a couple flight of stairs until we reached a door at the end of one of the hallways. I waited behind Clear as he fumbled in his pant pocket to retrieve a lanyard with a key attached to it. "We're finally here! You should learn how to get up here- we're on the third floor of the west wing.", he explained with a smile as he inserted the key into the lock and pushed open the door.

The room was bigger than I imagined it to be. It was as big as a master bedroom, with two beds on either side of the room. One bed was pushed right up against the wall with a desk pushed against it as well. The other bed was pushed towards the center of the room, with the second desk in the corner of the room. It looked like the person who lived here had spent a while living in this room alone and had decided to push the other bed and desk towards the edge of the room. It made me smile a little, realizing that was something I'd probably would have done.

"Hm, I guess he's not here."

I turned my gaze towards the silver-haired boy, raising an eyebrow. "Oh! Your roommate. He's an office aid so he always leaves earlier than us, but he promised he'd be here to meet you.", he pulled out his Coil and scrolled down his Coil screen. I didn't mind I'd be sharing a room with somebody; I would probably just end up ignoring his existence. Either him or me would do that. I just hoped he wouldn't be a slob since I was already a huge one. The turn of the door knob interrupted my thoughts and made me turn my gaze over my shoulder. A boy about the same height as me stood there holding the door open before bowing. The color and style of his hair impressed me a little, but I took my gaze away from him and looked around the room. Was this my roommate? By the looks of this room, I probably would have never pictured him to look like that.

"Sorry about that, Clear. Did you already go to meet the- oh.", the stranger's voice trailed off as he probably took notice of me. I hummed in response as I turned around again, now facing him. He was staring at me, his mouth slightly parted as he began to fumble with his words. "Crap, sorry about being late, Clear and … um?", he tilted his head toward Clear. Clear didn't get the completely awkward moment memo and smiled brightly. "Master!", he greeted the blue haired dude. I raised my eyebrow at Clear when he called him master. "I don't even want to know.", I muttered to myself but blue-boy seemed to have heard me since he blinked at me. Clear continued in his usual overly-excited manner "This is Noiz-san, the new student. You'll both be bunking this year."

Blue-boy nodded, smiling at his friend a little before he turned to me again. He hesitantly reached out his hand, holding it out to me as he smiled shyly up at me. My breath caught in my throat as I wondered if this boy was merely an illusion, or if I was simply dreaming. "My name is Aoba. Aoba Seragaki. It's great to finally meet you, Noiz-san."

At that moment, I finally understood that there was actually a positive aspect to the word _special_.

* * *

**A/N:** Whew! I sort of rushed to edit/add to this chapter, so excuse any mistakes. I checked really well but I might have missed something. Anyway, review, alert, favorite, blah blah. The more alerts I get for the story will definitely motivate me to begin writing the second chapter. Thanks for reading!


End file.
